


A Warm Winter Holiday

by Andramion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and was 100 percent convinced theyd posted their secret santa gift, guess whos the biggest dumbass, home for the holidays, its me im the dumbass, only to find out in july that it had just been sitting in their files all this time, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Christmas at the Hinatas is both great and exhausting. By now, Shouyou’s parents and Natsu all know to give Kenma his space, happy to let him do his own thing when he needs it. Still, Kenma is glad they’ll be back on the train towards home in a few days.Despite being tired and having the warm weight of Shouyou curled up against his chest, Kenma can’t fall asleep. The countryside is just too quiet.Shouyou doesn’t seem to have that problem.-------A (very belated) present for @elle_nahiara!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	A Warm Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Nahiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/gifts).



> So I wrote this for the 2019 secret santa exchange and, completely conviced I had posted it, left it be.  
> Fast forward just over 6 months and I find out that I'm that jerk that left someone without a holiday present (*/_＼)  
> Luckily it was just sitting in my files and I could quickly post it, so sorry again Nahi! I really hope you'll enjoy this, despite it being incredibly out of season now.

Christmas at the Hinatas is both great and exhausting. By now, Shouyou’s parents and Natsu all know to give Kenma his space, happy to let him do his own thing when he needs it. Still, Kenma is glad they’ll be back on the train towards home in a few days.

Despite being tired and having the warm weight of Shouyou curled up against his chest, Kenma can’t fall asleep. The countryside is just too quiet - no cars passing by outside, no voices drifting in from where people are smoking in front of the izakaya across the road. He’s not used to the quiet whistle of the wind blowing through the shutters, the sound of rustling leaves and the occasional chirping cricket.

Shouyou doesn’t seem to have that problem. He’d fallen asleep almost as soon as they’d gotten into bed, clearly not minding the limited space his childhood bedroom’s single bed offers them. Kenma runs his fingers through Shouyou’s unruly hair and watches it spring back up each time he pats it down.

Today had been a good day, even though Kenma had been pulled out of bed way too early for his own taste. The train ride north was as long as ever, alleviated by card games and calls with both his own parents and Kuro’s dad. No, he won’t be home for Christmas this year, yes, he promises to visit before the new year. Two train switches later, they arrived at the station where Shouyou’s mother picked them up, like she does each time they visit.

Natsu taking them into town had been a blur of activity: last minute gift shopping, finding Kenma another jumper because he’d underestimated the Miyagi cold, cake and tea at this one café they just _really_ had to try (please, Kenma-san, please) (just Kenma is fine) (please, Kenma, please). Then dinner, TV, late night chats with the whole family because there’s no work or school tomorrow.

Now Kenma sits up against the headboard of Shouyou’s bed and holds Shouyou’s hand, tucked between their bodies. He one-handedly replies to Kuroo’s last six texts even though it’s way past the normal socially acceptable time to get back to people. A quick email to check up on the project Bouncing Ball is running at the moment. A brief check of his stocks.

Then he’s out of things to do for the night, and sighs as he puts his phone down. Shouyou’s childhood house is old, and he can feel the cold creeping through the wooden walls. A shiver runs down Kenma’s back and he quickly lies back down to pull the blankets up over his shoulders. With a small furnace in the middle of the room and one in the bed next to him, he falls asleep after all.

* * *

“Nii-chan! Breakfast!”

Kenma wakes up with a start when Natsu throws the door to Shouyou’s room open and it rattles in its railing, slamming when it meets the end and collides with the frame. He feels around the bed, empty aside from him as usual, and looks up to see Shouyou sitting by the window cross-legged.

“Good morning.” Shouyou grins at him when their eyes meet, and Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Morning,” he returns, swiping his hair back from his face. It always ends up all over the place, despite him tying it back before bed every night. “Are you done already?”

Shouyou nods and gets up from the floor, only to sit down on the edge of the bed by Kenma’s thighs. “I was thinking maybe we could meet up with everyone today,” he suggests and Kenma makes a face at him. Meeting up with everyone is code for meeting up with all of Shouyou’s volleyball friends in Miyagi, which means _playing_ volleyball. Besides, Shouyou has too many friends.

“How about just going for lunch with your yearmates?” he suggests, before Shouyou can set up a three-day tournament. A six-person group is still a bit big, but at least he can count on Tsukishima to shut down any attempts at setting up impromptu games on a frozen outdoor volleyball court.

Shouyou still smiles like Kenma told him to invite the entire planet. “I’ll call Yacchan,” he says, patting Kenma’s leg and leaning forward. Kenma feels his hands settle around his face, then the soft touch of Shouyou’s lips against his. “Go ahead and wash up, I’ll go help get breakfast ready.”

Kenma watches Shouyou step out and close the sliding door softly, then listens to his footsteps disappear down the hall. He allows himself a few more minutes to wake up before he gets out of bed, quickly shoves his feet into the warm slippers next to the bed. He braids his hair back on his way to the bathroom and thinks that today is looking to be another good one.

* * *

“So how long are you here for?” Yamaguchi asks Shouyou and Kenma, still eyeing his giant sandwich. Kenma can just _hear_ him ponder how to go about eating it. Across from Kenma, Tsukishima is almost surgically taking apart a cream puff. ‘There’s a method to eating it without making an utter mess,’ he’d said earlier.

“Just until the twenty seventh,” Shouyou answers for them, “Kenma’s parents asked us to spend New Year’s with them and we need to take care of a few things for the house as well.”

“I still can’t believe the two of you are buying a house,” Yachi notes, blowing the steam off her tea and turning the mug in her hands. “Like proper adults.”

Kenma flinches when she suddenly slams her mug down and bows her head.

“Not that I think you’re not proper adults, of course you are! I’m so sorry!”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Kenma tells her, at the same time as the others laugh softly and pet Yachi on the head. He’s not sure what he could say to make her feel better, so he decides to just continue the conversation instead. “It’s just a two bed apartment, definitely not as big as what I’m renting now, but…”

He glances at Shouyou next to him. “It’d be ours.”

That makes Shouyou’s smile grow into his megawatt version, and Kenma sits and stares at him until Kageyama remarks that Shouyou looks like an idiot, smiling like this, prompting the day’s 6th round of bickering.

It’s loud, and the raised voices make Kenma want to slink under the table and whip out his Switch, but Tsukishima rolls his eyes and continues dissecting his cream puff, and Yachi nurses her tea. Yamaguchi looks between his bickering friends and his giant sandwich and ends up telling the sandwich to pipe down in what Kenma assumes is the voice he found during his year as captain. Kageyama and Shouyou still listen, even though they are, in fact, not Yamaguchi’s giant sandwich.

* * *

Kenma is looking out the window when the first now falls. He’s sitting in the corner seat of the sofa, Shouyou next to him but not quite cuddled up together, not with Shouyou’s parents and sister in the room.

Outside, only lit by the living room lights streaming out, snowflakes fall to the ground and stick. Kenma thinks of watching the snow fall from the windows at his parents’ house - the snowflakes swirling around the bright streetlights like a swarm of locusts.

For a moment, nobody else sees it - they’re watching a movie, like the Hinata’s do every year on Christmas Eve, and Kenma can feel Shouyou shake with laughter a moment later, their shoulders shifting against each other with the movement of Shouyou’s chest. In that moment, Kenma thinks of their apartment, of the yellow walls that need a fresh coat of paint, of the kitchen counter that has to be replaced and the electrician they’ll have to call in to get Kenma’s game room prepared with more sockets. And thinks of the bedroom they’ll share and wonders what it will look like when he sees the first snow from there next year. To spend their first Christmas in their own apartment, together.

Then Shouyou’s father spots the snow and points to the garden with excitement, which hypes up both his children at the same time.

“We should have a snowball fight!” Shouyou declares, and Kenma shivers at the thought of the melting snow seeping into his jacket.

“Maybe we should do gifts instead,” he suggests, and sticks his hand in his pocket to fish out the envelope he couldn’t bear to place under the tree with the brightly wrapped presents Shouyou’s parents put there. “Happy holidays, Shouyou.”

Eyes wide with curiosity, Shouyou begins to carefully tear the top of the envelope. Kenma holds his breath as Shouyou pulls out the contents. They’d said no big presents this year, but then Kenma had talked to Shouyou’s friends and…

“But, the house,” Shouyou says, staring at the tickets in his hands and then snapping his gaze to meet Kenma’s. “Kenma, don’t we need this money for the-”

“We don’t,” Kenma interjects. He’d done all the calculations - it wasn’t going to affect them buying the apartment, even if they might need to wait a bit longer to stock their kitchen fully. “I lucked out with some investments, and you’ve been talking about going back there for years now. I thought it was a good time.”

Slowly, the disbelief and worry bleed from Shouyou’s eyes and he brightens up, grinning as he shows the tickets to his parents. “I’m going back to Rio!”

* * *

That night, after the rest of the presents have been unwrapped, after Kenma has gratefully worn the fleece jumper for the rest of the evening and even chanced a few minutes outside with the gloves he got from Natsu, after they’ve said goodnight and retired to Shouyou’s old room, Kenma lies awake and listens to the soft sounds of the night in the countryside.

With the warm weight of Shouyou curled up against his chest, Kenma rests his hand in Shouyou’s hair and rubs circles into the nape of his neck.

“Pedro is going to be so excited to see you,” Shouyou says into Kenma’s pyjamas. “And I’ll show you all the great places to eat, and I’m going to introduce you to everyone.”

Rio is Shouyou’s place, not Kenma’s, filled with Shouyou’s memories and Shouyou’s people. And Kenma can’t wait to see it all.

He presses a kiss to the top of Shouyou’s head and nuzzles into his hair, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the small furnace in the middle of the room and the one in his bed.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
